


Легенда о Плотоядном Древе

by Bavaria_World, WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020



Series: Внеконкурс [12]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, WTF Kombat 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23054635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bavaria_World/pseuds/Bavaria_World, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020/pseuds/WTF_Detroit_Become_Human_2020
Summary: Автобус, который должен был увезти студентов, сломался, а Маркус нашел ночлег у странного человека.
Relationships: human!Маркус (RK200), Ричард Перкинс/human!Норт (WR400)
Series: Внеконкурс [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1656811





	Легенда о Плотоядном Древе

**Author's Note:**

>   
> **Название:** Легенда о Плотоядном Древе  
>  **Автор:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Бета:** [L]WTF Detroit: Become Human 2020[/L]  
>  **Размер:** мини, 1420 слов  
>  **Пейринг/Персонажи:** Ричард Перкинс/human!Норт (WR400), human!Маркус (RK200)  
>  **Категория:** гет  
>  **Жанр:** драма, романтика, мистика, легенда  
>  **Рейтинг:** PG-13  
>  **Предупреждения:** AU с элементами славянского фольклора, ООС, смерти второстепенных персонажей  
>  **Краткое содержание:** Автобус, который должен был увезти студентов, сломался, а Маркус нашел ночлег у странного человека.  
>  **Примечание:** является спин-оффом к миди [**"Цветок папоротника"**](https://wtfk2020.diary.ru/p218927100.htm), разрешение команды получено  
>  **Читать:** [**АО3**](http://%D0%A1%D0%A1%D0%AB%D0%9B%D0%9A%D0%90)  
>  **Для голосования:** внеконкурс

Автобус из города не приехал: сломался в дороге, то ли карбюратор полетел, то ли накрылся соленоид. Обещали прислать другой, но утром.

Находчивый староста группы Саймон сразу пошел договариваться с деревенскими о ночлеге. Маркус собрался было идти с ним, но вспомнил о давешнем деде, который морочил его бритую голову странными историями.

К его калитке он и направился.

Дед сидел на крыльце, попыхивал самокруткой, с хитрым прищуром глядя в закат.

— Что-то вы все не уедете никак, касатики, — сказал он меланхолично.

— Да, что-то не уедем, — ответил Маркус, аккуратно толкнув калитку.

Та оказалась заперта. Помолчали.

— Ночевать, поди, негде?

— Негде.

— Ты вот что, иди на окраину, найди дом старый, с белыми наличниками, — дед выпустил солидную порцию сизого дыма. — Там мужик живет носатый. Скажи что долг ему простили, он тебя на радостях и приютит.

Маркус кивнул и пошел туда, куда указывал дед.

Дом и правда нашелся, маленький, потемневший от времени. Ставни действительно были выкрашены кипельно-белой краской, но по низу свежего, на первый взгляд, сруба, струился мох, а по нему — побеги вьюна.

Маркус открыл калитку. Внутренний дворик был ухоженный, перед домом раскинулись клумбы, отделанные глиняными черепками. Маркус наклонил голову, задумался, но мысленно махнул рукой на глупые подозрения и поднялся на крыльцо.

Он поднял руку, чтобы постучаться, но дверь распахнулась сама.

— Ты кто такой? — Сказал мужчина низкого роста, одетый вполне по-современному.

В руках он держал двустволку, которую недвусмысленно направил Маркусу в грудь.

— Ваш долг простили, — сказал тот севшим со страха голосом. — Переночевать пустите?

Мужчина окинул его взглядом и улыбнулся, опуская ружье.

— Пущу, — сказал он. — Но только на одну ночь.

— Так, значит, ты — студент?

Маркус кивнул, уплетая печеную картошку, припорошенную душистым укропом.

— И что ты тут делаешь, студент?

— Наша группа должна была реставрировать церковь, да как-то не срослось с местной администрацией. Теперь легенды собираем.

Поддавшись внезапному душевному порыву, Маркус достал блокнот с записями и протянул его незнакомцу:

— Вот, посмотрите, — вдруг спохватился. — Меня зовут Маркус. А вас?..

Мужчина молчал, быстро листая исписанные страницы. По тонким губам его бродила странная глумливая улыбка, будто маркусовы записи содержали паскудные пошлые анекдоты, а не древнюю легенду.

— Меня… — Мужчина склонил длинный нос над одной из страниц. — Забавное совпадение, меня зовут Ричард. Я не из этих мест. Как и ты, да?

Он закрыл блокнот и положил на стол, чуть поодаль от тарелок с едой.

— Да, я учусь по обмену. И как вам легенда про Хозяина Леса? — спросил Маркус.

— Легенда как легенда, — ответил Ричард. — Я их много слышал в свое время. Про того, кого ты «Сумо» назвал, например. Про «Тростника-дурашку», про Повелителя Трав… И про Плотоядный Дуб знаю одну.

— Расскажете о нем?

Маркус потянулся к блокноту, выудил из нагрудного кармана карандаш.

— _О ней,_ — поправил Ричард и с лица его, наконец, сошло неприятное выражение, уступая место легкой грусти. — О ней расскажу. Записывай, если хочешь.

В стародавние времена, когда в этих краях только срубы стояли, а церкви и в помине не было, жили люди с природою в мире, ни о каких жертвах слыхом не слыхивали, крови на землю не проливали.

Но в один день пришла беда: прискакали издалека воины басурманские, в диковинные доспехи закованные. Разорили святое место, порубили в щепки идолов острыми мечами да потребовали собрать злата сколько есть, иначе всю деревню до тла сожгут.

А в деревне ни о каком злате слыхом не слыхивали, кроме злата закатного, что вечерами по полям до горизонта разливался.

Собрались старейшины на площади. Одни советовали пожитки собрать да в лес по-тихому идти, просить защиты у Хозяина; другие же предостерегали: не простит им Хозяин разоренного святилища, всех в лесу погубит. Завязался спор. Жен с мужьями, братьев с сестрами, младших со старшими…

Тогда вышла в центр площади девка красивая, что мавка, в расписном платке до пят, в домотканом сарафане, да как топнет ногой, да как хлопнет в ладоши, да как присвистнет!

Стихли люди разом. А она голову дерзко задрала, окинула всех взглядом острым, что сталь заморского меча, да говорит:

— Я к басурманам пойду.

Пошептались старейшины меж собой да решили — пусть идет, на голову дурная. Не спасет деревню, так время выгадает.

Вышла девка к басурманам, сорвала с головы платок… Хлынуло по ветру рыжее пламя, разметалось, засияло огнем.

— Вот, — говорит, — ваше золото.

Те гвалт подняли, обнажили мечи, да вдруг самый главный их осадил:

— Достойная дань.

И забрал девицу себе.

В тот же вечер разбили басурмане лагерь прямо на разрушенном капище, главный с девицей в шатре уединился да наказал, чтобы к ней никто не приближался и пальцем тронуть не смел.

Как взошли звезды — свет в шатре погас. Басурмане роптать начали — недовольны были, что сокровищем с ними не поделились. Как Луна белизной налилась, так они в шатер с серебряными мечами пошли, а оттуда с багровыми вернулись, девицу за волосы по земле волоча. Та все отбивалась, да только как поняла, что с ней будет, так сама на клинок грудью рухнула.

Разозлились басурмане, разожгли факелы, поскакали к деревне… Но поднялся такой ветер, что любой огонь с собой уносил. Со страху обернулись назад, да дальше разоренного капища их буря не пустила: лошадей ветром к земле прижимало, молнии в землю прямо перед копытами били.

По утру от тел только головешки остались.

А девицу ту и басурманина главного не нашли. Их сама Хозяйка Неба на век разлучила. Его сделала домовым духом, чтоб честным трудом искупил неподъемный грех свой — разорение места святого, — а её в дерево обратила, чтобы его дожидалась.

— А как её звали? Девушку? — спросил Маркус.

За всей этой писаниной он и не заметил, как хозяин убрал стол и теперь возился с чайником.

— Ты же все равно все имена перевираешь, — сказал он мягко, но посмотрел на Маркуса и сдался. — Ее имя означало «Север».

Маркус опустил глаза на бумагу и записал: «Норт».

Долго ли коротко ли, пришло злато на эту землю, принесло с собой кровь да соленые слезы. Помутился ум у селян, стали они жестокими, жестокость эту, как вино на скатерть, на свои обычаи пролили.

Тем летом засуха случилась, едва урожая на голодную зиму хватило, и решили люди Хозяину Леса жертву принести кровавую: юношу молодого, по-девичьи мягкого.

Помогло.

Меж тем домовой чудить начал. Мутил селянам разум да посылал в лес непотребства творить. Говорят, отвлекал Хозяина, чтобы мимо взора его в чащу пробираться да слушать, бьется ли у какого дерева под корой человечье сердце.

Так что, когда нашел домовой невесту свою, поздно было. Злато кроны налилось багрянцем, стала черной кора: приучили люди её к крови, обезумела она, не могла уже по-другому жить, увядала.

Сам Хозяин не знал, не ведал про древо заколдованное, а на слово домовому не верил. Все пытался селян вразумить, от жестокости отговорить, да впустую: домовой его послания путал, портил по-всякому.

Не один десяток юношей сгубил, лишь бы любимой жизнь продлить.

<

— А что было дальше, ты уже знаешь, — сказал Ричард.

Голова его давно была опущена так, чтобы скрыть глаза в тени.

Карандаш замер над бумагой, смуглые пальцы напряглись.

— И что же Норт? Погибла? — спросил Маркус, наклоняясь вперед.

— Почти.

Как появился в лесу Повелитель Трав, все переменилось. Стали цветы цвести по всей округе почти круглый год, аромат их людям счастье давал, печали да жестокость прогоняя. Как не силился домовой, не получалось у него, как раньше, селян дурить да себе подчинять. Дошли до них послания Хозяина и праздновали они три дня да три ночи, обо всем позабыв.

В полную Луну пробрался домой в лес в последний раз и увидел, что с любимой совсем скверно сделалось: стали ветки её сухими, узловатыми, растеряли золотые листья, тонкая кора по ветру пылью разлеталась, сердце в глубине билось едва-едва, редко-редко.

Обнял он стройный широкий ствол, поцеловал сухую кору. Потянулись к нему ветки, потянулись корни, пробрались под одежду, продрались сквозь кожу, оплели кости.

Ни звука не слетело с уст его, только крупные слезы текли по впалым щекам.

Увидела это хозяйка Неба, сжалилась, послала грозу.

Расколола молния дубовый ствол надвое, вспыхнуло сухое дерево и в миг сгорело, а дух, что в нем томился, вознесся с дымом к колючим звездам.

Маркус вновь посмотрел на Ричарда, который совсем опечалился, и спросил:

— А домовой?

— А его Хозяйка вернула, снова трудом искупать, но теперь человеческие жертвы, — сказал Ричард с улыбкой. — Пока не явится ему разноглазый иноземец и не скажет, что долги его оплачены.

Маркус посмотрел на него с секунду, а после звучно рассмеялся. Вскоре смеялся и Ричард.

Рассвет розовым серпом опоясывал небо по левое плечо, по правое таяла в тусклой синеве бледная полная Луна над сельской двухколейкой.

Маркус сел в высокой траве, поежился.

Похоже, его разыграли местные. «Ричард» наверняка был в сговоре с дедом-сказочником, опоил его чем-нибудь и вынес в поле, чтобы неповадно было коверкать имена в легендах.  
Ну или просто ради смеха.

С глубоким вздохом Маркус поднялся из травы, на всякий случай проверил рюкзак и карманы: ничего не пропало, даже блокнот, который он перед сном оставил на столе, лежал на месте. Маркус оглянулся вокруг, вдохнул свежий влажный воздух и пошел по той самой двухколейной обратно в деревню.

Дом с белыми наличниками ему по пути так и не попался.


End file.
